


【卡带】盛夏

by FF606



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606
Summary: 临时起意，一次性写完，就不修改了，大家一丝一丝将就着看看吧带土去卡卡西家一块做作业，然后作业没做成。这种行为，大家不要学习。





	【卡带】盛夏

**Author's Note:**

> 这貌似是我第一次写这个描写，咳咳，现在回头看，不忍直视。

盛夏时节，夕阳的红光透过窗户照进来，俩人挨得特别近，诶呦，气氛好得都不忍心打破啦。  
你说都是做作业，为啥差别就那么大呢，卡卡西那个笨蛋居然那么快就写好了，而英明神武的带土大爷连第二个题都还没算好。  
带土使劲咬着笔杆，时而抬头看看对面的卡卡西，他的手修长白皙，微低的头从对面可以看见长长的睫毛。  
在带土锲而不舍并且非常灼热的目光中，卡卡西终于忍不住了，抬起头一副嫌弃的样子，“喂，你看够了没？！”  
带土被惊得差点跳起来，随即脸色泛红地瞪着卡卡西，“看，没看什么。”想想就觉得卡卡西可恶，为什么偏偏这个时候抬头，“我看什么，关你什么事。”  
卡卡西异常无奈，耷拉着眼皮看带土的眼神越发嫌弃起来，“你到底要不要写作业。”  
无视带土的愤怒，“明天琳找你交作业时，你可千万别说没写完啊。”  
卡卡西一提到琳，带土立马清醒了，不情不愿地说，“知道了，卡卡西班长。”  
当卡卡西把两人的夜宵都准备好时，带土依然坐在桌子后抓耳挠腮，神情异常痛苦。  
“喂，”卡卡西敲了敲带土的书本，“笨蛋，先吃点东西吧。”  
“笨蛋卡卡西，你说谁呢？”  
“笨蛋，当然在说你啊。”这个笨蛋到底是有多迟钝多笨啊。  
“你，baga！”带土撸起袖子隔着餐桌就扑了过去。  
着本是一次再平常不过的斗嘴，最起码卡卡西认为和往常并没有啥不同。但是带土最后扑了过来，显然是卡卡西没有料到的。  
或许是盛夏灼热的温度，使得俩人都有点火气，反正这天卡卡西和带土抬杠到底了，反正带土最后怒了。  
对于真·扑到卡卡西，带土还有点反应不能，因为通常卡卡西都能很灵巧的闪开，而这次显然并没有。  
卡卡西仍保持着刚放下夜宵的姿势，而呆兔就直接从对面扑过来直接抱住了卡卡西的脖子……  
对方灼热的呼吸就在耳边，拥抱着的身躯滚烫异常，一时间空气都变得炙热起来，或许干燥的天气，两人此时都觉得有些口干舌燥。  
带土……卡卡西最先反应了过来，放下了手中的宵夜，就着带土的姿势，把人从座位上拖了出来。一直向沙发处拖。  
“喂，卡卡西，”带土有些慌张，因为沉默中的卡卡西看着感觉有些渗的慌。“去哪里，我不去那边，不去。”带土本能的抗拒着，脚胡乱地蹬，球鞋与地面擦出一瞬的响声。  
鉴于带土的反抗，卡卡西直接将人拦腰抱了起来，打横摔进了不远处的沙发上。  
“喂，你干什——唔——”带土扑腾着，猝不及防。  
早该让这个笨蛋明白的，对于笨的家伙就该直接点才对。卡卡西有些心不在焉的想着，一面将舌头顶进带土的口腔，扫过细密的牙齿，翻搅出淫靡的水声。  
从卡卡西的舌头伸进来的一瞬，带土的脸就爆红了，四处闪躲着卡卡西柔软地舌尖，不知是惊诧还是羞耻，心上涌起难言的感伤，不是痛也不是喜。  
“唔，唔——”带土的反抗明显弱了下来，随即，“呜呜——”  
卡卡西压制着带土停下了动作，带土略带红肿的唇水润诱人，曾经想象过很多种带土会有的反应，果然不能太高估哭包啊。  
腾出一只手擦着带土的眼泪，紧闭的双眼皮在不停地颤动着，睫毛已经湿润了，秀挺的鼻梁上渗出了点点汗珠。  
“卡卡西……”带土不甚情愿地小心地睁开眼，忐忑又犹豫不决。  
“怎么了？”卡卡西骤然心跳加快，对某个笨蛋接下来的话语期然又惶恐。  
“为，为什么，亲……亲我？”带土磕磕盼盼终于说完整了，看着卡卡西居高临下的样子，犹疑着又加了一句，“不是只能亲喜欢的女孩子嘛？”  
………………  
“笨蛋，”卡卡西罕见地发出了异常低哑的声音，看着带土腾起怒气的脸，压下心中的酸涩，凝视着带土水亮的双眼，“亲昵，当然是因为，我喜欢你啊。”  
带土咋一听到，“啊？”  
“我说，我喜欢你，带土。”看着带土一脸你说什么我怎么听不懂的表情，卡卡西缓慢又坚定地重复了一遍。  
而一直和卡卡西对视的带土再次听到这句话后，脸立马红了，不知为何，心里竟有点高兴。不，带土感觉到自己的心跳也在慢慢加快，脸上烫得像烧了起来一样，而内心其实……其实很快乐，非常快乐。  
带土猛地将脸扭到一边，脸上再次爬满红晕，心跳快得仿佛不能呼吸了。  
卡卡西悬在上方细细看着带土，不想错漏一丝一毫的情态。越看卡卡西越激动，或许是带土的态度太过明显，卡卡西抱紧了带土，凑近了带土低语，“带土，我喜欢你……”像是得到回应般，卡卡西激动地不能自已。  
卡卡西每重复一下，带土的脸就红一分，“我真的好喜欢你……”被卡卡西抱在怀里，被一头银发小幅度轻轻蹭着，带土何时见过这样依恋自己的卡卡西，红晕一直爬到了带土的耳根，直接将脑子烧成了一团浆糊。  
=========================千万不要问我为啥开做了，就是想写了而已=========================  
在带土还晕乎着的时候，卡卡西已经将两人的衣服尽数褪下。  
带土只觉得眼前一片洁白，白色的头发，白皙的皮肤……卡卡西的颜色怎么这么淡？！  
无视带土的呆愣，卡卡西压着带土直接低头含住了尚未长成的喉结，摸索着让俩人十指相扣，在可能的反抗发生前将一切不安掐灭。在带土的小声呻吟中，烙下一个又一个细碎热烫的吻。  
卡卡西吻得异常小心，一点点一片片扫过带土的肌肤，当卡卡西含住了乳尖的时候，带土的身体狠狠地打了个颤。  
“卡卡……卡卡西，别亲那里，啊……”卡卡西的舌头卷起乳尖，牙齿不断擦过，无视带土的呻吟，按照书中所写，吮吻着乳尖以及周边的皮肤，留下一大片红痕。用同样的方法照顾了另一个，带土扭动地越发厉害，挨得极进的两人蹭着蹭着就硬了。  
……卡卡西终于松开了十指交缠的双手，但是带土却更加不敢直视卡卡西了，带土发现自己硬了，这种事情怎么可以在卡卡西面前发生。  
“带土……”  
啊？“啊——谁让你摸上来的啦。”  
带土终于直视卡卡西了，气呼呼地瞪着，“你怎么能,怎么能……”被卡卡西看得越来越心虚，越来越羞耻，带土不明白卡卡西怎么能这么坦然。  
卡卡西其实也会紧张，但是看着带土异常羞涩非常放不开时，卡卡西突然就什么紧张都消失了——再怎么不济，也比笨蛋强啊。  
卡卡西握住带土的欲望，熟练地开始撸动。看着带土水润的双眼，指尖顺便沿着褶皱摩擦而过；带土的两颊红极了，感受着欲望在手心中慢慢变大，拇指擦过顶端将最后一点褶皱消除；卡卡西吻住了带土开始掠夺口中津液，十指划过硬挺周围的皮肤，手上动作加快，时轻时紧地套弄着。  
带土被吻得舌根发痛，理智被快感冲得七零八落，当后面被强硬地挤进东西时，带土才发现卡卡西的另一只手在干什么。  
！！！“卡卡西！”带土瞪着卡卡西，那是无声地责问，也是无声地等待。  
“带土，疼吗？”  
“……”带土看着卡卡西询问又关心的眼神，顿时什么气都没了，“疼倒是不疼，”但是卡卡西你怎么能把手指伸到那里面去，带土憋了半天也问不出这么羞耻的话，但是好像也没什么，毕竟不疼。想到这里带土就觉得卡卡西比自己无耻太多倍了，不，自己一点也不无耻，班上的女生都被骗了。  
不过有一根手指在自己体内翻搅的感觉实在太糟糕了，带土看着卡卡西的另一只手，那只手正在帮自己撸管。手指白皙在灯下几近透明，眼前只觉得白花花的，哦不，太污了，带土将脸又转到一边实在没脸看下去。  
到底是怎么发展成这样的啊……而且对于这样的卡卡西，竟然一点反抗都生不起……  
当带土脑袋一片空白大叫着释放出来的时候，仍然没有思索成功，突然降临的快感击碎了带土所有的思绪。在卡卡西将更多的手指塞进自己后面时，反应也不大，反正卡卡西都已经给自己撸了一发了，自己刚刚还在他面前射了出来，还能更丢脸点嘛……带土有些自暴自弃地想着，想哭呜呜，简直没脸了以后。  
当双腿被打开，环上卡卡西的腰时，某个人还在想着这什么鬼，卡卡西这个混蛋想要干嘛，咱能要点脸嘛。  
当然带土仅剩的不多的脸，都在卡卡西顶入自己后面时全部消散。  
卡卡西并没有完全进入，而最后的一点是带土自己夹紧了卡卡西然后才能进到更深的里面去的。  
“疼啊，卡卡西……”带土特别羞耻特别后悔特别痛地……哭了出来。而对此卡卡西只能说，毫无悬念，毕竟是哭包啊。  
“忍一下，带土。马上，马上就好了。”卡卡西也被夹得很痛，但是他清楚应该是没有带土痛的，卡卡西有些无措，只能慌张地去吻着带土，转移他的注意力。  
他们的每一次动作，都惊扰了连接的地方，带土哼哼出声，在最初的惊慌过后，直接抱紧了卡卡西，“你别，别动了。”  
带土真的觉得今天丢的人比过去十几年都多，真的。尤其是刚刚才对卡卡西说的那句话，像是在哭着求他一样，而到此时带土才恍然惊觉，他和卡卡西现在正在做的，不就是自己之前偷偷摸摸的看过的小电影嘛！而自己就是那个那个……卧槽！  
“卡卡西，我不是女人。”带土不明白为什么卡卡西会这样对待自己，难道是把自己当女人了？  
“我知道，我喜欢你，我只对你做这些。”卡卡西完全坦白，不然带土自己不知道还要纠结多久呢。  
带土有些不敢相信，“可是，男人和男人怎么能……”  
卡卡西在心里叹了口气，同时也明白这大概是带土内心最后一道坎了，他现在就能问出来，已经是最喜人的情况了。卡卡西拍了拍紧紧搂着自己的带土，示意他松开，毫不意外看见了带土别扭的表情。  
卡卡西双手捧着带土泛红的脸，“带土，这是男人与男人之间的方法，只是你不知道罢了。”卡卡西磁性的声音在两人之间回荡，带土讲的晕乎乎的，在卡卡西双眼深邃的注视下，似懂非懂地点了点头。  
当带土适应了卡卡西在自己的身体里后，痛是不痛了，但是这种情况却非常尴尬。因为带土感觉到自己里面的肉在，在慢慢裹紧卡卡，卡卡西的……那个，卡卡西动起来后自己还特别，特别……的叫了出来，死死咬紧牙齿，可是还是被卡卡西弄得不自觉张口呻吟。带土经历了一系列的变化后，觉得自己真的要被脸上的热度烧晕过去了。我的天啊，卡卡西……  
在今天之前，带土从来不知道自己也可以发出这么，这么妩媚的声音。对，就是妩媚，不对不对，但是又想不出其他词，总而言之，这简直刷新了带土的三观。带土立马改口，执着地喊着卡卡西的名字，但是叫着叫着也变了味道，简直欲哭无泪。  
“卡卡西……别动了，呜——”带土被卡卡西顶弄地受不了了，越来越软的声音在一点点瓦解着带土的理智。  
“你觉得可能不动吗？带土……”带土看着卡卡西张扬兴奋地脸，只能小声呜咽着把泪流进心里。看卡卡西爽成那副样子，怎么可能停嘛，呜呜……  
“不过，”卡卡西漫不经心的声音传过来，“停下来的话，可以试试。”这么说着，卡卡西就真的停下来了。  
带土一脸空白的张着嘴巴看着近在咫尺的卡卡西，又有些感动，不过还没等组织好感激的话，带土就更想哭死过去了。  
卡卡西不动了之后，自己的后面就觉得好痒，好想被刚才那样对待，以及刚刚那样明明很舒服，刚刚那样才是对的……  
带土缩了缩后穴，卡卡西将自己填的满满的，他们之间有一层粘液，自己轻轻蠕动一下就感觉到了，就是那层粘液让带土觉得后面痒极了，想让卡卡西狠狠地在里面冲撞，就像刚才那样。如此想着，带土轻轻动了一下臀部，轻微的摩擦不能缓解丝毫。  
带土不再抱着卡卡西，用手捂住了自己的脸，在卡卡西的目光下越发羞愧，颤抖地双手泄露了主人的内心，带土带着哭腔的声音透过双手传到了卡卡西的耳朵里，“我错了，卡卡西，你快点动。”  
卡卡西该笑的，想揭开带土的双手，但是看到带土赤红的耳朵时突然非常忍心去揭发带土的小心思，只得柔声道，“好的，带土。”  
卡卡西在带土的里面狠狠地冲撞着，快感很快升起，带土死死捂住自己的脸，呻吟着叫着卡卡西再快点……

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 本来还想写带土边叫着琳边被操，但是后来写着写着就忘记了，等想起来时不知道加到哪一块，就算啦。  
> 还有满篇的带土视角，虽然看土哥的感觉很爽，但是人称视角啊啥的真是够混乱的，一不小心就暴露了自己语文不好作文没学好的事实。


End file.
